Lo que fuimos: SR-71
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Spinoff del fic de SG91 "Lo que fuimos", "SR-71" cuenta algunos detalles y la historia del primer y único vuelo de un SR-71 "Blackbird" pilotado por un pony. Historia corta (2 o 3 capítulos) y sin mucho recorrido que tenía que escribir después de leer el arco argumental de Rainbow Dash en "Lo que fuimos" :) Edit2: Bueno, finalmente se queda en 5 más epílogo y nota final :)
1. Capítulo 1- Despegue

**Capítulo 1.- Despegue**

Era un lunes soleado de primavera californiana en la base Edwards.

Aunque la mañana era especialmente fresca, el cemento de la plataforma se encargaba de subir la temperatura en las pistas, así que Twilight agradeció al llegar el fresco del hangar número tres del centro Dryden.

\- ¿Dash? ¿Estás ahí?

En efecto, Rainbow Dash estaba allí, tumbada despreocupadamente sobre el fuselaje negro del avión, mientras parecía revisar un grueso y manoseado manual de operaciones.

\- ¡Aquí! -contestó Dash-. Antes de nada, ¿puedes creer lo que las chicas le han hecho a la pobre Serena?

Twilight dejó escapar una sonrisa al seguir el indignado casco color cyan y descubrir cómo bajo el techo abatible de la carlinga, en lo que serían las mejillas si aquella cosa las tuviera, algún pony había pintado dos arcoiris rectos a modo de colorete.

\- Creo que a... _Serena_ -sonrió Twilight-, le queda bastante bien.

Dash acabó por encogerse de hombros, tras perder el enfado.

\- Supongo. ¿Qué ocurre? -se interesó Rainbow Dash-. Creí que el _briefing_ era mañana por la mañana.

\- Lo sigue siendo -asintió Twilight-. Rarity nos ha llamado para la prueba de los trajes de presión.

* * *

Applejack ajustó por último el casco de Rainbow Dash, y activó el maletín de soporte vital. La pegaso hizo un "casco arriba", para indicar que podía respirar bien.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo tendrán que estar... Con esa... Cosa puesta? -se interesó Fluttershy.

Twilight observó cómo Rarity dejaba momentáneamente de comprobar un inesperado pliegue en su pernera. Fue un tic sutil, casi imperceptible, pero reflejaba que el inocente comentario había tocado una fibra sensible en la pobre unicornio blanca.

\- Como media hora, cariño -contestó Rarity, al borde del llanto-. Luego tienen que entrar a la sala de despresurización para las últimas comprobaciones y pasar allí al menos una hora completa.

Twilight fue a detener las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en los ojos de la unicornio, pero fue tarde: Rarity se abalanzó sobre su traje ahogada en llanto.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto Twilight! -gimió a gritos sin poder controlarse-. ¡Estos trajes de presión son horribleeeeeeeessssss!

Twilight abrazó a su amiga ante la desconcertada mirada de las demás.

Como Rarity, muchos ponies habían hecho sacrificios para llegar hasta allí y muchos habían tenido que apechugar con tareas que no encontraban especialmente agradables. En el caso de Rarity, la suya había sido adaptar los trajes de presión humanos para el vuelo. Lamentablemente, no había tenido tiempo para nada más allá de la adaptación humano-pony, teniendo que trabajar en horribles (aunque prácticos) monos naranjas llenos de bolsillos a los que no había podido conjuntar con nada.

La tarea de Applejack había sido adaptar los casos, finalizando con dos piezas en las que pudieran meter el hocico "una pegaso cabezota" y una "unicornio empollona", en sus propias palabras.

\- Está bien -susurró Twilight mientras Rarity iba tranquilizándose-. No es culpa tuya. Yo... Lo siento tanto... Lo importante es que aguanten el aire dentro.

\- ¡Y son muy cómodos! -añadió Rainbow Dash desde el suyo-. ¡Me siento como si no llevara nada encima!

\- Lo sé, lo sé -sorbió lágrimas Rarity-. Gracias. Es que... Me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para crear algo más... Bonito.

Applejack sonrió entonces y se acercó para colocar una pegatina en la frente del casco de Twilight.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Idea de la comandante Spitfire -se encogió de hombros Applejack-. Sólo cumplo órdenes. Aunque reconozco que estas son divertidas. ¿El cristal no se empaña, azucarillo?

Twiligth negó con la cabeza antes de gruñir. Los visores estaban limpios y el sistema de control de humedad funcionaba correctamente. No obstante, poner algún tipo de identificación a los cascos iba contra el procedimiento: los pilotos y operadores del SR-71, que supiera, no tenían ninguno.

\- ¡Jajajaja! -rió Rainbow Dash señalándola-. ¡Encantada de conocerte, _Egg-head_! ¿Qué dice el mío? ¿Qué dice el mío?

Applejack acabó de colocar la pegatina de Rainbow.

\- Eres la piloto... _Crash_.

\- ¿Queeeeeé? ¿En serio? -dijo Rainbow borrando la sonrisa de su cara de golpe.

Twilight iba a contestar con media sonrisa, pero Fluttershy intervino entonces.

\- ¿Dónde está Pinkie? -se extrañó la pegaso.

Encontraron a Pinkie Pie dando saltos dentro de la sala de despresurización. A treinta mil cascos de altura de presión, dijo alegre desde dentro antes de desmayarse, se veían colores divertidos.

* * *

Llevaban tres meses en Dryden, entre pruebas, procedimientos y ensayos.

Muchos de los pegasos que habían sido enviados a la base Edwards para investigar en las instalaciones militares humanas, llevaban mucho más tiempo; algunos, más de un año.

La gran mayoría había aceptado el encargo con interés, después de haber pasado otro año más en el mundo de los humanos sin poder siquiera patear una nube. Tras el fracaso estrepitoso de la réplica de la fábrica de nubes de _Cloudsdale_ , la mayoría de pegasos de Ecuestria se habían encontrado sin un trabajo con el que matar el tiempo y eso, como había explicado Rainbow Dash en más de una ocasión, era mucho para un pegaso.

Aunque algunos habían intentado acceder al conocimiento de los humanos sobre metereología, resultó que el control del tiempo no era tan simple en aquel mundo. Twilight se encontró con la solución al problema un día que fue llamada al Despacho Oval para una audiencia con las Presidentas Luna y Celestia.

Había encontrado a las dos sentadas en el sofá de las visitas, frente a frente, el pulso algo temblón y tratando de calmarlo a base de infusiones de tila. Del otro lado del despacho, el escritorio _Resolute_ estaba envuelto por más de cien capas de protección mágica junto a un maletín grueso y plateado que al parecer Luna había encontrado aquella misma mañana.

Tras confesar las Princesas que habían encontrado el botón de activación de un sistema de destrucción inimaginable, y haber estado a punto de activarlo por error, habían llegado a la conclusión de que era necesario hacer un inventario de los sistemas de defensa americanos, conocerlos a fondo y una vez fuese seguro, deshabilitar los más peligrosos por completo.

Dicho lo cual, Twilight aportó la idea de ofrecer la tarea a los pegasos.

Enviar a los pegasos a las bases militares a hacer inventario no fue tan buena idea en un principio; hubo más de un susto ante sistemas de seguridad armados y automatizados, por no mencionar el incidente en la propia base Edwards en el que la celebración del cumpleaños sorpresa de la capitán (luego comandante) Spitfire cerca de los depósitos de combustible, no se cobró víctimas mortales por muy poco.

Afortunadamente, cuando se pudo hacer pasar a los pegasos por un curso intesivo sobre normas mínimas de seguridad, la experiencia fue bastante productiva; en poco tiempo se tuvo acceso a bases de datos y materiales y, quizás debido a la natural querencia de los pegasos por volar, se empezaron a probar los primeros aviones.

No había un exceso de combustible para probar todos los modelos, pero se decidió llegado el momento que tras las suficientes horas de simulador, era necesario ir recavando información sobre operaciones prácticas.

Más o menos por aquel entonces, Rainbow Dash descubrió la existencia de un extraño avión negro que, ya en el momento en el que los humanos habían desaparecido del planeta, llevaba años sin volar: el SR-71 " _Blackbird_ ".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y tras el _briefing_ final de la comandante Spitfire, Twilight supervisó la carga de combusible al amanecer. Encontraba atroces las pérdidas de combustible del aparato en tierra, provocadas por la necesidad de la estructura de poder adaptarse al calor y la dilatación de los materiales en vuelo, así que lanzó el conjuro sellante cuando la bomba hubo terminado y los ponies a cargo de la cisterna abandonaron el hangar.

\- Mucho mejor -pensó en voz alta-. Esto nos dará un par de minutos más antes del reabastecimiento.

\- ¡Vamos, tardona! -protestó Rainbow Dash desde la cabina-. ¡Llevo meses esperando esto!

Twilight sonrió y subió al andamio. Con la ayuda de Clear Skies y Flitter se encajó en el asiento del operador, tras Rainbow, y se montó en _Serena_.

Ya estaba. Eso era.

Había estado antes en la aeronave para las pruebas de carreteo; pero aquel momento era diferente: aquella mañana, iban a despegar.

Bajó el techo de la carlinga y se selló el interior. Twilight comenzó a hacer las comprobaciones sobre su equipo de reconocimiento, mientras oía a Rainbow seguir las indicaciones de Spitfire y Applejack por radio. Por último, Twilight encendió las cámaras y los dispositivos de grabación.

\- ¡Todo listo! ¿Tú cómo estas? -preguntó Twilight.

\- ¡A tope! -contestó Rainbow.

El sonido del arrancado de los J58 les llegó desde atrás y Twilight monitorizó el arranque en sus indicadores. Todo nominal.

Rainbow Dash enfiló pista y pidió permiso de despegue.

\- Bueno... Supongo que... ¿Sí? -contestó Fluttershy por radio.

Rainbow Dash llevó la palanca al _100% military_ y _Serena_ adquirió velocidad hasta, como una rugiente pluma, elevarse en el cielo.


	2. Capítulo 2- Crucero

**Capítulo 2.- Crucero**

Twilight sintió la aceleración del despegue clavándola contra el asiento.

\- ¡Toma yaaaaa! ¡Vamos _Serena_! -exclamaba Dash.

Iniciaron un giro en balance a treinta grados y aunque aun no iban muy deprisa y el sistema de compensación de los trajes se activó, Twilight sintió como las g's intentaban bajarle la sangre a las patas de atrás.

\- ¡Dash! ¡Tómalo con calma! -rogó-. Aun tenemos tiempo para calentamiento y subir a FL260 para _rendezvous_.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Rainbow Dash-. Sólo comprobaba la respuesta. ¡Iniciando procedimiento!

Twilight logró también calmarse. No había esperado sentirse tan nerviosa. Quizás, tuvo que aceptar, odiaba no tener del todo el control; especialmente de algo tan peligroso como aquel vuelo. Aun con todo, podía oír la emocionada respiración de Rainbow Dash por el comunicador y casi podía imaginarla con los ojos brillantes frente a la anticipación de poder llevar a _Serena_ a crucero por encima de FL800.

Twilight sonrió agradada mientras recordaba sus propias tareas de oficial de reconocimiento y comprobaba los sistemas de vigilancia y observación del aparato. Sonrió, porque poder tener a Rainbow Dash así de feliz por un momento había sido el objetivo principal de aquellas semanas de intenso esfuerzo.

Dryden había sido una experiencia agotadora, y no sólo para ella: Twilight sabía que no habían querido decírselo, pero las demás estaban tan cansadas o más que ella; lo que sobre el papel había parecido no muy complicado (replicar una reactivación de un SR-71), había resultado en la práctica muy complejo: adaptar sistemas a la anatomía pony, comprobación de motores, prácticas en simuladores y equipos, ensayos de procedimientos y reparaciones...

El objetivo oficial había sido recabar datos del avión y de sus fascinantes sistemas, mientras que el no-oficial era... Bueno, darle un capricho a Rainbow después de todo lo que las había ayudado.

Eso y pasar un tiempo juntas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aunque, debido a las dificultades del proyecto, paradójicamente era quizás lo que menos habían hecho.

Twilight suspiró otra vez para quitarse el miedo.

Al menos Dash parecía encantada y eso era lo importante.

Rainbow Dash llevó a _Serena_ a FL260 y en pocos minutos tras verla en el radar, oyeron por radio el contacto de Surprise.

\- _Wondergas_ en posición -saludó-. Os tenemos en el retrovisor, _Serena_. ¿Qué va a ser hoy?

\- ¡Lleno, por favor! -rió Dash.

* * *

La maniobra de reabastecimiento en vuelo resultó menos complicada de lo que Twilight había temido; a pesar de sólo haberla practicado en el simulador y con únicamente un repostaje real en una prueba con un F-18, Dash mantuvo suavemente la actitud cerca de la velocidad de pérdida y con una habilidad admirable, se aproximó por detrás y debajo al KC-135 _Stratotanker_ hasta alcance de _boom_.

El _boom_ era una pertiga acabada en estabilizadores que salía de debajo de la cola del avión tanquero y que al mismo tiempo, sujetaba lo que no era más que una manguera similar a un surtidor de gasolina; solo que en vez de gasolina, proporcionaba combustible de alto punto de ignición (JP7) a los depósitos de _Serena_. El SR-71 estaba diseñado para ser llenado del todo en el aire; nada más reabastecer, el procedimiento dictaba subir y acelerar para calentar el fuselaje y los tanques, y así cerrar las fugas con los depósitos llenos.

Entre todos aquellos datos en la cabeza, Twilight encontraba increíble que Dash pudiera manejar de aquella manera una maquinaria de vuelo tan compleja. Volvía a recordar de vez en cuando su experiencia intentando conducir un autobús y, la verdad, tener que imaginarse al mando de _Serena_ le daba más vertigo que mirar por el cristal de la carlinga.

Al hacerlo, mirar por la ventanilla, en ese momento descubrió a Fire Streak del otro lado, guiñándole un ojo mientras pasaba un trapo y le limpiaba el cristal.

\- ¡Jajaja! -rió Dash-. ¡En mi lado está Blaze! ¡Vaya ocurrencia! ¡Déjanoslo bien limpio y te daré propina!

Twilight lanzó una exclamación de pánico al ver que se habían descolgado del KC-135 en cuerdas y arneses, controlando la trayectoria con sus alas.

\- ¡Dash! ¡Diles que regresen al tanquero! ¡Vamos muy deprisa! ¡Es muy peligroso!

\- Pero... ¡Son _Wonderbolts_! ¡Esto es un juego para...!

\- ¡Nada de "peros" ni de juegos! ¡Si impactan con el _boom_ pueden causar un desastre!

Dash fue a decir algo, pero fue el gesto enfadado de Twilight señalando de vuelta a su avión lo que hizo volver a Fire Strike y a Blaze con miradas resignadas.

Twilight oyó un leve suspiro de fastidio de Dash, antes de que saltara la radio.

\- ¡Descarga casi completa! -oyeron entonces-. ¡Confirma a Bulk Biceps descarga completa! ¿Descarga completa? ¿Sí?

\- Sí, Bulk -contestó Dash, el tono algo gris-. Confirmamos.

\- ¡Recibido! ¡Ahora Bulk Biceps levantará el _boom_!

Con una pequeña nube de fuel al desacoplarse, el _boom_ se levantó y volvió a su posición original, ayudando en la maniobra que Dash bajase unos cascos de altura.

\- ¡Oh, síiiiiiiii! ¡Bulk Biceps ha levantado un _boom_!

\- Servidos y a punto -oyeron por radio a Surprise-. El _Wondergas_ vuelve a base. Suerte en el vuelo, _Crash_.

Twilight vio alejarse al tanquero por ventanilla y radar.

\- ¡Vamos! -susurró Dash al aumentar el gas-. ¡El cielo es el límite!

 _Serena_ ganó altitud rumbo Noreste y todo comenzó a oscurecerse sobre ellas.

* * *

No sólo a oscurecerse.

El horizonte y el brillante mar de nubes, bajo ellas, comenzó también a curvarse.

Twilight sintió un leve estremecimiento cuando en pocos minutos Dash llevó a _Serena_ a FL800 y alcanzaron como una exhalación (Dash iba cantando los números conforme aceleraban), Mach 3.1.

\- ¡Crucero! ¡3.1! ¡Ya está! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos Twi! ¿No es increíble?

Twilight no contestó. Seguía mirando sus instrumentos, atenta a que todo fuera bien. Entre ellos, disponía de telemetría adicional para controlar el desempeño de los motores; durante el ascenso y la aceleración, existía la posibilidad de que los J58 fallaran ya que al tener que reconfigurarse en vuelo para el diferente régimen de velocidad, podían...

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Por el amor de Celestia! -la interrumpió Rainbow Dash-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres vivir un poco? ¡Relájate!

Números y lecturas en la cabeza de Twilight se hicieron un inoportuno borrón.

\- ¡No puedo relajarme Dash! -contestó Twilight oyéndose más enfadada de lo que pretendía-. ¡Hay muchas cosas que pueden fallar y no puedo...!

Rainbow Dash gruñó.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sólo disfruta por una vez! ¡Mira el mundo! ¡Estamos al límite! ¡Más alto que ningún pony nunca! ¡Disfrútalo! ¡Tú y las chicas ya habéis trabajado demasia...!

Twilight se sintió furiosa. No supo de dónde venía la furia, ni qué hacer con ella. Olvidó por un momento que estaba allí por Dash y encontró más fácil decir lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- ¡Yo y las chicas hemos trabajado para que esto funcione! ¡Precísamente no voy a echarlo todo a perder ahora por "relajarme"!

Twilight se arrepintió de aquellas palabras nada más salieron de su boca; un tenso silencio sólo roto por el zumbido de los motores, se apoderó entonces de la cabina.

\- Rainbow Dash... Yo...

\- Sabía que esto era una mala idea -mumuró Dash, abatida.

\- No digas eso. Es sólo...

\- ¡No! -replicó Dash, con tono suave-. Es lo que es. Cuando os convencí para organizar el vuelo, creí que sería algo divertido; que pasaríamos tiempo juntas, como las otras veces. Pero estaba equivocada. Esto ha sido demasiado... Difícil...

Twilight suspiró. Las "otras veces" eran los pocos momentos en los que habían podido reunirse para ayudarse en sus nuevas vidas. Applejack había necesitado ayuda para arrancar su granja en Texas, al igual que Pinkie en Tulsa, o que Rarity en Oklahoma, o Fluttershy en California, todas con sus propios proyectos.

De ellas sólo había quedado Dash.

Aun sin decidirse por qué hacer y con el encargo a los pegasos de hacer inventario en las bases, Rainbow Dash había propuesto el vuelo de _Serena_.

\- Lo siento, Dash -murmuró Twilight-. Esto no debería haber sido así.

\- No lo sientas, Twilight. Es sólo... Es como va a ser a partir de ahora, ¿verdad? -pensó Dash en voz alta, triste-. No hay por qué aferrarse a los viejos tiempos: estamos en un mundo nuevo. Nada aquí es fácil. Nada aquí es como en casa. Cada una seguirá su vida y nos separaremos...

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No! ¡No lo digas! ¡No es así! ¡Eso nunca pasará!

\- ¡Mira a tu alrededor, empollona! -gruñó Dash-. ¡Ya ha pasado! ¡Ya no estamos en Ponyville! ¡Todo ha cambiado!

* * *

Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie sorbieron sus lágrimas en la torre de control; los demás pegasos presentes, sorprendidos, finalmente habían decidido dejarles un poco de intimidad.

\- ¿Creeis que...? ¿Deberíamos...? ¿Decirles que tienen la radio abierta? -musitó Fluttershy.

Pinkie iba a decir que probablemente era lo mejor, hasta que recordó que era la operadora del radar y se fijó en un pequeñiiiiiito punto que iba muy rápido en rumbo de intercepción con el puntito que se suponía eran Rainbow y Twilight.

\- Ummmh... ¡Qué curioso! -exclamó en voz alta.


	3. Capítulo 3- Misil

**Capítulo 3.- Misil**

Pinkie Pie llamó al resto en la torre de control de Edwards; sus amigas acudieron tras secarse los ojos.

\- ¿SAM*? -leyó Applejack en la pantalla del radar-. ¿Quién diantres es SAM? ¿Y por qué sube tan condenadamente rápido?

Pinkie Pie leyó la velocidad ascensional y la estimada con respecto al suelo. Había visto aquel nombre, SAM, en alguna parte, pero no recordaba en cuál de los cientos de manuales que había tenido que leerse para operar el radar.

\- Sea como sea, cielo -opinó Rarity preocupada-, no creo que sea buena idea que el tal SAM vaya tan deprisa y se acerque tan rápido a _Serena_. ¿Hay algún otro vuelo previsto en el área?

Fluttershy ojeó el NOTAM*, antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Por precaución pedimos pasillo desde aquí a... Dakota del Norte -señaló-. ¿Un vuelo no autorizado?

\- Ellas deben estar ahora mismo por Nevada, no muy lejos de Las Vegas -leyó Pinkie Pie en el control de ruta-. ¿Las avisamos?

Los pitidos y las advertencias que se colaron por la radio en ese momento, les indicaron que no era necesario.

* * *

S.A.M*.- Surface-Air Missile. (Misil tierra-aire)

NOTAM*.- NOtice To AirMen. (Información para aviadores)

* * *

Alarmas, luces rojas y la voz pregrabada del control del vuelo que indicaba " _warning_!", hicieron de la cabina un caos. Rainbow Dash sintió que la depre que la había embargado durante los últimos momentos, desaparecía tragada por el subidón de adrenalina: una mezcla de miedo, excitación y la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo se apoderó de ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ha fallado? ¿Un motor? -preguntó Rainbow.

Tardó unos segundos en obtener respuesta de Twi, el tiempo que tardaba en comprobar en sus indicadores que nada parecía pasar nada con _Serena_.

\- ¡Dash! -chilló Twilight de repente-. ¡Creo...! ¡El MAW* se ha vuelto loco! ¡Creo que nos ha fijado un misil! ¡NOS HA FIJADO UN MISIL!

Misil.

Aquellas dos sílabas se hicieron sólidas en su mente, primero con las fotografías y los vídeos que habían podido encontrar en Edwards y luego con los propios misiles que habían encontrado en el polvorín de la base: se trataba de proyectiles autopropulsados, con carga bélica, capaces de seguir de forma autónoma a blancos en el aire.

Seguirlos y destruirlos.

Y en ese momento, el blanco eran ellas.

Rainbow trató de pensar; podía tratar de ver llegar el misil y esquivarlo, pero dudaba de que fuera posible, ya que los misiles eran muy, muy, rápidos. ¿Lo podría ver venir? Además, _Serena_ no era un caza de alta maniobrabilidad: por encima de Mach 3.1, su radio de giro era de más de 150 millas y su capacidad para moverse de otra manera que no fuese en línea recta era muy limitada, es decir, si al menos querían seguir de una pieza.

Podía disminuir la velocidad para maniobrar, pero eso sólo conseguiría que les alcanzara el misil antes.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? -preguntó Rainbow-. ¿Qué tiempo tenemos?

\- Menos de veinte segundos -leyó Twilight-. ¡Menos de veinte segundos!

Rainbow Dash respiró hondo. Sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Metió gases y aceleró.

* * *

MAW*.- Missile Approach Warning system (sistema de alerta de aproximación de misil)

* * *

Twilight revisó frenéticamente el manual operativo. No había prestado mucha atención al apartado de maniobras de evitación de misiles. Estaban sobre los Estados Unidos. ¿Quién iba a querer lanzarles un misil? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién iba a poder hacerlo? ¡Ya no quedaban humanos!

El acelerón de Dash la clavó en el asiento. Notó, además, cómo el aumento de velocidad las hacía ganar altitud a todo gas.

\- ¡Dash!

\- ¡Lo vamos a dejar atrás! -informó-. ¡Atrás y abajo!

Twilight asintió. No había mucho más que pudieran hacer... Excepto...

\- ¡Contramedidas! -recordó con una exclamación-. ¡Contramedidas electrónicas! ¡Dash! ¡Sigue acelerando! ¡Necesito tiempo!

Con suerte no haría falta; con suerte... Con suerte aquel misil se quedaría sin combustible antes de alcanzarlas, pero aun así...

Encontró el apartado de las contramedidas en el manual. Consistía en activar varios interruptores por orden cerca de los sistemas de emisión de radio...

… Pero no habían probado aquellos equipos...

¿Funcionarían?

Los activó, esperando lo mejor.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Cántame el tiempo! ¡Distancia! ¡Algo!

Twilight revisó la lectura. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no!

\- ¡Nos ha ganado terreno! ¡Quince segundos para impacto!

* * *

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algooooo! -chilló Pinkie Pie estirándose las crines-. ¡Las va a alcanzar!

Los pegasos de la torre se habían amontonado sobre la pantalla de radar, entre ellos la comandante Spitfire, quien observaba los dos puntos casi tocándose en la pantalla verde con las gafas de sol en la frente.

\- ¡Por todos los...! -murmuró-... ¿Dónde demonio están? ¡Que eyecten! ¡Que eyecten ya!

\- No tenemos... Contacto por radio -informó Fluttershy-. ¡No hay contacto!

* * *

\- ¡Por dónde nos viene, Twilight! -chilló Rainbow Dash-. ¡Por dónde!

\- ¡En nuestras seis abajo! ¡Desde abajo!

Rainbow Dash trató de girar la cabeza sin éxito dentro del casco. Optó por buscar en los espejos, sin poder ver nada. Miró al altímetro, que marcaba por encima de FL1000. Más de cien mil cascos de altura, a Mach 3.5. ¡Se estaban saliendo de envolvente de vuelo!

Pero no había otra opción.

\- ¡Necesitamos más velocidad!

\- ¡La estructura no aguantará! -advirtió Twilight-. ¡Estamos fuera de especificaciones! ¡La temperatura exterior es muy alta!

\- ¡Aguantará!

Rainbow se hizo con el control y bajó levemente el morro, consiguiendo picar.

Pero comprendió demasiado tarde que aquello había sido una muy mala idea: el misil corregiría su trayectoria y las interceptaría en la bajada.

\- ¡Oh, no! -suspiró.

Entonces, oyó las alarmas pararse y a Twlight gritar con alivio.

\- ¡Sigue subiendo! ¡El misil sigue subiendo! ¡Ha pasado de largo!

Rainbow trató de mirar atrás, de nuevo sin éxito.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Lo he perdido a FL1100! ¡Ha estallado! ¡Ha estallado! ¡Lo has logrado, Dash!

Rainbow Dash respiró y saboreó el aire viciado de los sistemas del traje como si fuese la fresca brisa de Cloudsdale. Redujo el empuje y fue lentamente estabilizando el vuelo, de nuevo a crucero.

* * *

\- ¡Ya no está! ¡SAM se ha ido! ¡Lo han conseguido! -chilló Pinkie Pie haciendo estallar una nube de confeti.

Los pegasos de la torre estallaron en abrazos y vítores, mientras Applejack optaba por abanicarse con su sombrero y Rarity se desvanecía en brazos de un atractivo pegaso púrpura. Fluttershy trató de contactar entre el jaleo.

\- ¡ _Serena_! ¡Aquí base Edwards! Ehhh... ¿Todo bien? Hemos perdido... Contacto durante un momento. Cambio.

* * *

\- Todo bien -trató de tranquilizarlas Twilight-. Nos ha estado a punto de alcanzar un misil. Aun no sé por qué nos ha perdido en el último momento.

\- Apuesto a que esas contramedidas electrónicas tienen algo que ver con él y con la radio -sonrió Rainbow-. ¡Edwards! ¿Tenéis idea de dónde ha salido esa cosa?

\- Lo hemos visto por radar demasiado tarde -informó Pinkie-. ¡Lo vimos ascender a partir de diez mil cascos!

\- ¿Algún otro contacto por radar? ¿Otro avión? ¿Algo?

\- Negativo, _Serena_.

Twilight gruñó. Eso significaba que había sido lanzado desde tierra y que, técnicamente, podía haber salido de cualquier parte. Desplegó el mapa con su magia y un cálculo rápido reveló que podía haber despegado desde cualquier lugar al suroeste de Nevada. Tenía sentido: estaba en su ruta. Muy probablemente algún sistema automatizado de defensa las había detectado y había actuado.

En ese momento sintió cómo Dash deceleraba y comenzaba un giro.

Iba a volver.

\- ¡Dash!

\- ¡Vamos a volver! -informó Rainbow Dash-. ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Hay que saber de dónde salió esa cosa!

Twilight, tras un momento de duda, asintió. Por aquello estaban allí. Por peligros como aquel Celestia había ordenado hacer inventario: un pegaso despistado o un avión de pasajeros que sobrevolara la zona en el futuro, podía ser derribado si no conocían con exactitud la zona de peligro.

Twilight comprendió que su conversación con Rainbow Dash tenía que esperar.

La vida de muchos ponies estaba en sus cascos.

\- ¡Adelante, Dash! -asintió Twilight con decisión.

\- ¡Eso es, Twi! -rugió Rainbow Dash-... Creo que -añadió sacando algo de sus bolsillos-... Necesitaremos un poco de música...

* * *

\- ¡Oh! ¡Están girando! -informó Pinkie Pie frente al radar. ¡Qué bien! ¡Vuelven a casa!

Rarity se asomó a la pantalla después de recuperarse del desmayo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es fabuloso, cariño! Pero... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué vuelven exactamente por la misma ruta?

Applejack y Fluttershy se asomaron también, alarmadas.

\- ¡Esa pegaso loca va a intentar activar otro misil! -comprendió Applejack.

La comandante Spitfire arrancó el comunicador de las orejas de Fluttershy y bramó frente al micro, una vena en la frente comenzando a palpitarle.

\- ¡Negativo, _Serena_! ¡Volved a base por ruta prevista! ¡ _Egg-head_ y _Crash_! ¡No tenéis autorización! ¡Repito! ¡No tenéis autorización para volver a la zona caliente!

La radio sólo devolvió sonidos de guitarras eléctricas y la apasionada voz de Kenny Loggins.

 _Revvin' up your engine,  
listen to her howlin' roar.  
Metal under tension,  
beggin' you to touch and go..._

\- ¡Lo siento, Edwards! -informó Dash-. Ehhh... La música se ha descontrolado y no oímos bien. Volvemos a caliente. ¡Atentas al radar esta vez!

 _Highway to the danger zone...  
Ride into the danger zone... _


	4. Capítulo 4- Dump-and-burn

**Capítulo 4.- Dump-and-burn**

\- ¡Por Celestia, Dash! ¡Baja la música! -rogó Twilight a gritos.

\- ¡Ni hablar! -gritó Dash-. ¡Si la bajo, Spitifire nos ordenará volver!

 _Headin' into twilight_

 _Spreadin' out her wings tonight_

 _She got you jumpin' off the track_

 _And shovin' into overdrive_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _I'll take you_

 _Ridin' into the danger zone_

Twilight revisó sus equipos, a la espera de ver un misil aparecer en cualquier momento. Descartó desconectar la radio para lograr que Rainbow Dash apagase la música, porque necesitaban contacto con Edwards por si su radar detectaba el lanzamiento antes.

Afortunadamente, Fluttershy contactó al final del estribillo.

\- Ehh... _Serena_ , si estáis oyendo esto... La comandante Spitfire se ha ido ya...

\- Sip -confirmó Applejack-. Se ha ido a activar el procedimiento de rescate por si tenéis que eyectar. No sabemos si estaba más enfadada porque hubierais desobedecido la orden o por hacerlo con una excusa tan tonta.

Rainbow Dash apagó entonces el mp3, para alivio de Twilight.

\- Recibido chicas -contestó-. Esperamos aviso de vuestro radar.

\- _Roger_ , _Serena_ -contestó Pinkie.

\- Ir al encuentro de un misil -comentó Dash ajustando el trimado de nuevo-... ¿Sabes que estás loca?

Twilight sonrió y trató de olvidar por un momento qué estaban a punto de hacer; se centró en revisar sus equipos de oficial de reconocimiento: si volvían de una pieza, no sólo tendrían los datos del lanzamiento, sino imágenes hiperespectrales y de radar del lugar. Las nubes, de su parte, se habían disipado bajo ellas y el suelo, lejano, volvía a aparecer desértico y pardo.

\- Tenemos combustible de sobra para llegar a Edwards -informó Dash, tras un breve silencio-. No podremos aterrizar con tanto peso.

Twilight asintió; no había tenido en cuenta el cambio de plan de vuelo.

\- Si no gastamos todo evitando el nuevo misil -razonó-, tendremos que vaciar tanques antes de aterrizar.

\- ¡Sería una lástima desaprovecharlo! -opinó Dash-. Creo que tendríamos suficiente para llegar a la costa y volver... Sería bonito...

Twilight pensó que su amiga tenía razón. Sería bonito. Supiró, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de radar.

\- Rainbow Dash, antes de que lleguemos...

\- Déjalo para después -bufó Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡No! -contestó Twilight con decisión-. ¡Estoy harta de dejarlo todo para después! ¡Llevo dejando todo para después desde que aparecimos en este condenado mundo! ¿Y si no hay después? ¡No quiero que pienses que nos vamos a separar! ¡No quiero que pienses que vamos a dejar de ser amigas! ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¿Me oyes?

\- ¡Claro que te oigo! ¡Pero no puedes pelearte contra la realidad, Twilight Sparkle! -contestó Dash-. ¡Todas habéis encontrado un lugar en este nuevo mundo! ¡Y no es juntas! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ya no hay que salvar Ponyville! ¡Ni que enfrentar a Discord! ¡Ni llevar a Fluttershy a lo alto de una montaña para que le lea la cartilla a un dragón! ¡Ni siquiera tendremos más tardes de té en el _Café Hay_! ¡Se acabó! ¿De verdad quieres que piense que todo va a seguir igual?

\- ¡Odiabas las tardes de té en el _Café Hay_! -protestó Twilight.

\- ¡Pero las odiaba estando con vosotras! -rugió Rainbow Dash-. Las odiaba... Estando con vosotras -añadió, triste-... Y estando con vosotras, ya no las odiaba tanto...

\- ¡Contacto en dos cero ocho! -sollozó Pinkie Pie del otro lado de la radio-. ¡Lanzamiento detectado! ¡Volved de una pieza para que arreglemos esto por favooor!

* * *

Twilight buscó el misil en su radar.

Ni rastro.

\- Edwards, ¿estáis seguras?

\- ¡Confirmado, cielo!. Tenemos coordenadas del lanzamiento con un margen de pocas millas. Apareció a sólo unos centenares de cascos de altura -intervino Rarity.

Twilight se quiso dar un golpe en la frente al entender qué había pasado, pero el visor de lo impidió. ¡Tenía mal establecido el alcance del radar! ¡Idiota! ¡Había prestado demasiada atención a los equipos de reconocimiento y había olvidado configurar el radar! Levantó los tres interruptores y al instante vio ascender el punto en su pantalla. Había perdido exactitud en las distancias, a cambio de poder ampliar su radio de acción.

\- ¡Confirmo Edwards! ¡Cofirmo! ¡Lanzamiento confirmado! Tenemos el misil subiendo hacia... ¡Dos cero cero!

\- ¿Twilight? Dime algo. ¿Cómo de cerca está?

\- Sube por nuestras seis, abajo. Aun a varios minutos -informó-. Su guía embarcada no nos ha fijado aun... Debe ir guiado desde tierra... Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no tenemos alarma de fijado?

\- ¡Da igual! -fanfarroneó Dash-. ¡Subamos y activemos contramedidas como en el anterior!

Twilight sintió cómo se le fruncía el ceño. Algo no encajaba.

Entonces, apareció el segundo punto en su radar. Por delante de ellas.

\- ¡Dash! ¡Otro misil! ¡A las doce, abajo! ¡Rumbo cero dos cero! ¡Nos cierra la huida! ¡Es una trampa!

* * *

Rarity se llevó los cascos a los regueros de rimel en los que se habían convertido sus ojos, mientras Pinkie Pie trataba de que las crines que comenzaba a arrancarse de los nervios no taparan la pantalla del radar.

\- ¡Confirmo _Serena_! ¡Nuevo misil! -aulló-. ¡Rumbo cero dos cero! ¡Os viene por delante! ¡Os viene por delante!

Los pegasos que no se habían ido con Spitfire, volvieron a amontonarse delante del radar alarmados.

Fluttershy hablaba por radio sin atraverse a mirar la pantalla.

\- ¡Tenéis que eyectar! -pudo decir a punto de morir de angustia.

\- ¡Ya habéis oído a Fluttershy! -gritó Applejack-. ¡Tenéis uno delante y otro en persecución! ¡No podréis dejar a los dos atrás! ¡Reducid velocidad e iniciad _bailout_!

\- ¡No me hagáis poner a Kenny Loggins otra vez! -contestó Rainbow Dash por radio.

\- ¡Es una locura! ¡Eyectad! -rogó Rarity-. ¡No podréis esquivar a dos misiles!

\- ¡Tienen tres! -chilló Pinkie Pie, histérica, al ver aparecer un nuevo punto en el radar-. ¡Lanzamiento detectado! ¡Nuevo lanzamiento detectado! ¡Os viene un nuevo misil desde el sur! ¡Rumbo cero cero tres!

* * *

Rainbow Dash reajustó la alimentación de tanques y reconfiguró el trimado; mientras iba aumentando la velocidad, con la consiguiente subida, inició un perezoso giro en balance. Notó las g's clavándola al asiento y tras un par de jadeos para mantener la sangre en su sitio, el sistema de compensación del traje apretó su cuerpo.

\- ¡Rainbow! -pudo chillar Twilight por el comunicador-. ¡Giramos muy despacio! ¡Somos presa fácil! ¡No los evitaremos así! ¡Y ESTAMOS FUERA DE ENVOLVENTE OTRA VEZ!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! -gritó Rainbow Dash, rogando para que _Serena_ no se partiese por la mitad-. ¡Sólo dime dónde están esas cosas!

Estaban acabadas, comprendió Rainbow. Si no lograba dejar a todos los misiles en sus seis, estaban acabadas. Viró al norte lo suficiente para cambiar de rumbo y tiró con todo, deseando que no apareciera un cuarto misil por delante.

\- ¡Treinta segundos para el primero! -oyó entre alarmas de cabina-. ¡Nos ha fijado! ¡Nos ha fijado!

\- ¡Vale, pero dónde están! -chilló Rainbow.

\- ¡En nuestras seis! ¡Abajo!

\- ¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¡Espera a diez para contramedidas!

Twilight esperó.

\- ¡Contramedidas! ¡Contramedidas! -anunció agónica.

Rainbow bajó el morró y, con un grito de alivió de Twi detrás, supo que habían despistado al primero con el descenso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una nube gris en el espejo al final de un _trail_ blanco. Uno fuera, quedaban dos.

\- ¡Nos quedan otros dos! -advirtió Twi-. ¡Treinta segundos! ¡Van muy juntos!

Rainbow comprendió que no podrían volver a usar la misma estrategia. Ya estaban bajando y los otros dos misiles anticiparían su trayectoria.

Dependían por completo de las contramedidas electrónicas.

\- ¡Un poco de magia de unicornio no nos vendría mal, Twi!

\- ¡No puedo invocar un muro de fuerza a esta velocidad! ¡Ni empujar los misiles sin verlos!

Rainbow trató de pensar, a veinte segundos de impacto.

Bajaban.

Bajaban a toda velocidad. El altímetro parecía volverse loco y los sensores de temperatura comenzaban a llegar al limite. El aire se volvía más denso y las frenaba, calentando la estructura.

\- ¡Salta, Twi! ¡Salta!

Pero Twilight no saltó. Por el silencio detrás, supo que iba a intentar usar su magia después de todo. No saltaría. ¡Condenada unicornio!

Necesitaban un milagro.

\- ¡A la mierda la envolvente! -se decidió.

Saltándose el procedimiento de seguridad, abrió las válvulas de vaciado de los tanques y sacudió en balance para llevar los escapes al rastro de fuel.

* * *

El rastro de JP7 en aerosol se incendió en el aire al entrar en contacto con los gases del postquemador izquierdo, dejando un monstruoso _trail_ de fuego tras ellas.

\- ¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow Dash! -aulló Twilight.

A cinco segundos, Rainbow cerró tanques y volvió a subir todo lo que la dejó el control, viendo el inmenso rastro de fuego tras ellas por los espejos de cabina.

Tres, dos, uno.

Los tres segundos más largos de su vida.

Esperó a oír el impacto.

Impacto.

Impacto...

Pero en vez de una explosión oyó el alarido de emoción de Twilight al mirar el radar.

\- ¡Qué has hecho! -exclamó-. ¡Los hemos perdido! ¡Los hemos perdido Dash! ¡Lo has conseguido!


	5. Capítulo 5- Aterrizaje

**Capítulo 5.- Aterrizaje**

Un nuevo punto apareció durante unos instantes en el radar de Edwards, antes de desaparecer súbitamente y dejar en la lectura tan solo al transpondedor de _Serena_ , rumbo y dirección. En ascenso.

¡En ascenso!

\- ¡Lo han logrado! ¡Lo han hecho! ¡Están vivas! -chilló Pinkie Pie antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡ _Serena_! ¡ _Serena_! -chilló Fluttershy-. ¡Confirmad estado! ¡Confirmad estado!

\- ¡Estamos... Bien! -contestó Rainbow Dash a punto de reír o de llorar.

De nuevo, la torre de Edwards saltó en vítores de alegría.

\- ¡Qué demonio has hecho Dash! -trató Applejack de hacerse oír por encima de la algarabía-. ¡Teníais a los misiles encima!

Rainbow Dash pareció dudar unos segundos.

\- ¡No estoy segura! -aceptó por fin-. Intenté un _zippo_... Pensé que era mejor que nada. ¡Supongo que hemos tenido suerte!

\- ¡Ya lo creo que has tenido suerte, señorita! -protestó Applejack pasando hojas de un manual como loca-. ¡El JP7 no puede encenderse en el aire! ¿Qué demonio has hecho?

\- Bueno, queridas... Fuera lo que fuese -logró abrirse paso Rarity entre la multitud alada y descontrolada-, creo que es hora de que volváis a casa. ¡Esta vez por la ruta segura!

\- Esa es una orden -respondió Twilight-, que creo podemos cumplir.

\- Aunque... Dentro de un rato -añadió Dash.

* * *

Rainbow Dash llevó en silencio a _Serena_ hasta la bahía de San Francisco en un silencioso trayecto que duró menos de veinte minutos. Abajo, en el curvado azul y brillante horizonte, el casi infinito Océano Pacífico se perdía entre nubes en una imagen irreal.

\- Tenías razón -suspiró Twilight-. Es muy bonito.

\- Lo sé -murmuró Rainbow.

Chequeó el consumo y realizó un cálculo rápido: tenían de sobra para llegar a Edwards desde allí. Rainbow Dash esperó paciente a que Twi volviese a sacar el tema. No estaba muy segura de querer volver a hablarlo, pero conociendo a Twilight, no podría dejar escapar, por lo menos intentar, arreglar un problema de amistad.

Encontraba que a veces era una actitud un poco cargante.

\- Rainbow...

\- Agh... Casi prefiero que nos persiga otro misil.

Twilight suspiró.

\- También tenías razón al decir que nada será igual -aceptó la unicornio por fin desde su asiento-. Estamos en un mundo diferente. Lejos de Ponyville. Creo que tienes razón cuando dices que nada será igual. Pero te equivocas si piensas que nosotras vamos a cambiar. Lo que hay entre nosotras: ¡eso no se puede cambiar!

\- Sé que realmente lo piensas Twi, pero no veo cómo puede ser de otra manera -contestó Rainbow, abatida-. ¡Este mundo es enorme! ¡Estaremos separadas durante meses! ¡Puede que más!

\- Y yo no veo cómo puede cambiarnos eso -sonrió Twilight-. Puede que estamos separadas, en diferentes lugares, pero eso no nos va a separar, ¿entiendes?. Encontraremos el modo. Siempre hay un modo. Tienes mi palabra Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow asintió dentro de su casco, trantando de no dejarse vencer por la sensiblería.

Recordaba haber deseado pocas cosas tanto como llegar a convertirse en una Wonderbolt. La Academía, con todos los problemas relacionados con aparecer en un mundo nuevo, había desaparecido y con el encargo del inventario de las bases, Rainbow Dash no sabía si algún día volvería a activarse.

Volar las máquinas de los humanos y aprender de ellas era alucinante y grandioso, sin duda; pero en aquel momento no deseaba ninguna otra cosa que no fuera estar con sus amigas. Siempre leal las había ayudado a asentarse y empezar en sus alejadas nuevas vidas las unas de las otras; pero con cada nueva vida que ayudaba a empezar, sentía que también la ayudaba a alejarse, traicionando a una antigua y querida existencia anterior, que sin ser la única que conocía, sí que le era la única que parecía merecer la pena.

\- ¡Vamos Rainbow, no seas tontita! -intervino Pinkie por radio-. ¡Anímate! ¡Fíjate que ahora estamos separadas miles de kilómetros y es como si estuviéramos con vosotras!

\- Creo que... Pinkie tiene razón -intervino Fluttershy-... No importa si estamos en diferentes lugares... ¡Podemos estar separadas, pero nunca nos separaremos!

\- ¡Oh, cielo! -sollozó Rarity-. ¡Claro que no nos separaremos! ¡Encontraremos el modo! ¡Si puedes volar en ese trasto, alguna forma encontraremos para no perder el contacto! ¡Twilight tiene razón!

\- ¡Azucarillo! -sonrió Applejack al otro lado de la radio-. ¡Te hemos ayudado a volar un trozo de metal a más de ochenta mil cascos de altura! ¡Creo que sabremos encontrar una forma para mantener el contacto! ¡Ahora traed esas grupas presurizadas a casa! ¡Queremos abrazaros!

Rainbow sorbió el conato de lágrimas y comenzó a realizar el lento giro de vuelta a Edwards.

\- Recibido, torre Edwards -pudo tartamudear-. _Serena_ vuelve a casa. Estoy deseando veros.

* * *

Con las radioayudas de Edwards ya en el visor, Twilight comprobó que todos los sistemas seguían tomando datos.

\- Vamos a pasar meses analizando toda esta información -pensó en voz alta.

\- ¡Qué tortura para _Egg-head_! -exclamó Dash burlona-. Aprovechando que estás de buen humor... ¿Te importa que ponga un poco de música para el aterrizaje?

El sur de California y el familiar paisaje semidesértico volvía a verse muchos miles de cascos más abajo. Llegarían en menos de diez minutos.

\- ¿Música? Mientras no sea Kenny Loggins...

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -protestó la pegaso- ¡No es una canción tan mala!

\- La canción no está mal -aceptó Twilight-. Es la película que me recuerda lo que odio.

Dash rió. ¡Vamos Twi!, dijo tras la carcajada. ¡Les encanta a todos los pegasos!

Twilight sabía muy bien que le encantaba a todos los pegasos; cada vez que en el salón de actos de la base pasaban una película, siempre era un programa doble: cualquier película y "Top Gun". Durante dos días proyectaron cualquier película y "Sólo los ángeles tienen alas", ya que la vieja cinta VHS que contenía "Top Gun", había acabado por morir.

Lamentablemente Flitter acabó encontrando una copia en DVD. Full HD. De "Top Gun".

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta? -sonrió Rainbow.

\- Es una fiesta de machos con la profundidad de un dibujo de tiza -contestó Twilight en tono monótono-. Está bien para un rato... Un par de veces... ¡Pero ya está!

\- ¿Fiesta de machos? -se extrañó Rainbow-. ¡Pero si es la única peli decente con una chica de prota desde "Alien"!

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder contestar; comprendió que Dash no bromeaba.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma "Top Gun"?

\- ¡De cuál si no! -gruñó Dash-. ¡Además, no estoy de acuerdo en eso de que no sea profunda! ¡La historia de amor entre Iceman y Maverick tiene muchos matices!

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! -exclamó Twilight-. ¡MAVERICK ES UN CHICO!

\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡NI HABLAR!

\- ¡Por Celestia! -volvió a exclamar Twilight-. ¡La historia de amor es entre Maverick y Charlie! O bueno, quizás entre los pilotos y su ego...

\- ¡Qué dices! -protestó Dash-. ¡Maverick sólo se enrolló con Charlie para darle celos a Iceman!

Twilight desatendió los instrumentos, perdiendo la calma.

\- ¡Pero cómo puedes pensar que Maverick es una chica!

\- ¡Porque es demasiado guapa para ser un chico! -razonó Dash.

\- ¡El partido de voleibol! ¡Sin camisetas! -señaló Twilight-. ¡"Playing with the boys"! ¡El innecesario exceso de sudor! ¡Son todo chicos!

\- ¡Oh, perdona! -protestó Rainbow-. ¿Soy la única que estaba intentando enterarse del marcador? ¡Además, no todas tenemos un excelso conocimiento en anatomía humana!

\- ¡TETAS, RAINBOW DASH! -señaló Twilight-. ¡MAVERICK NO TIENE TETAS! ¡EN LAS PELIS LA CHICA ES LA QUE TIENE TETAS!

Rainbow Dash quedó pensativa unos momentos.

Para ser honesta, lo que decía Twilight encajaba mejor con algunos detalles que no acababa de comprender y que nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Viper, por ejemplo, entrando sin llamar al vestuario femenino con Maverick en ropa interior; o la confusa, y un poco desagradable, imagen de Maverick probando el helado que probablemente acababa de tomar Charlie.

¡Oh!, por todos los... Twilight tenía razón. Como de costumbre.

\- Bueno, vale -gruñó Rainbow Dash-... ¡Nada de Kenny Loggins...!

Rainbow Dash activó su mp3 y por el comunicador comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de "Take my breath away", de Berlin.

 _Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame_

\- ¡Oh, Dash! -protestó Twilight.

\- ¡Qué! ¡No es Kenny Loggins!

Twilight trató de no reírse y volvió su atención a los instrumentos. Se quedó un momento pensativa.

 _Turning and returning  
to some secret place inside.  
Watching in slow motion,  
as you turn around and say._

 _Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

\- ¿Sabes? -aceptó Twilight cuando la idea cruzó su mente-. Pensándolo bien, creo que "Top Gun" podría estar hablando de una historia de amor entre Maverick y Iceman...

* * *

Rainbow Dash aterrizó en la pista 06/24, tras varias pasadas sobre la torre que hicieron salir a todos los pegasos a recibirlas. _Serena_ tocó suelo muy deprisa y sacó su rojo paracaídas de frenado. Carretearon hasta el hangar, donde parecía esperarlas toda la base.

Entre la multitud de pegasos, alas, vítores y cánticos, las Seis se reunieron y abrazaron otra vez.

\- ¡Id al reconocimiento médico para quitaros esos horribles monos de una vez! -rogó Rarity.

* * *

NdA: Queda el epílogo y una nota final. Ambos estarán en breve. Gracias.


	6. Epílogo

**Capítulo 6.- Epílogo**

Era media mañana en Washington DC.

Celestia y Luna estudiaron las fotos obtenidas por la misión de Serena. Las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía esperaban en silencio y calma sus impresiones, excepto la del elemento de la Risa, Pinkie Pie, quien, tras haber pedido permiso, daba pequeños y discretos saltitos siguiendo la pared del Despacho Oval.

Celestia suspiró y volvió a separar con magia la docena de imágenes del lugar desde donde los proyectiles antiaéreos habían sido lanzados.

Lo más preocupante de aquellos datos que Twilight y sus amigas habían puesto a su disposición fue el mapa con la estimación de la zona de exclusión aérea: aquel sistema de defensa que parecía haberse activado no muy lejos de Las Vegas, era capaz de detectar blancos desde una gran distancia. Distancia que se multiplicaba en alcance de los misiles, en base a los datos analizados por los pegasos y confirmados por el Doctor Hooves.

\- ¿Tan grande resulta la zona de exclusión?

\- Me temo que sí, Princesa -contestó Twilight-. El sistema nos detectó a gran altura y distancia. Creemos que los vuelos a baja cota de un pegaso no tienen por qué provocarlo, pero no podemos estar seguras.

\- Nosotras mismas volamos dentro de esa zona para llegar desde Kitt Peak a Las Vegas -recordó Luna-. Creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por los pegasos por ahora. Los vuelos de pasajeros que teníamos pensados iniciar en unos meses, son otra historia... Esto es claramente un problema.

\- ¿Vuelos de pasajeros?

\- Pedimos a un equipo de pegasos que hiciera un estudio de viabilidad para conectar New York y Los Ángeles -explicó Celestia-. Reactivar parte de la red de transporte de los humanos es vital para poder comunicar a ponys que han quedado aislados. La red terrestre es siempre una posibilidad, pero este mundo es enorme y peligroso. Derpy y su equipo iban a abrir la ruta de prueba en unos meses. Tendrán que cancelar.

\- ¿Derpy? -se extrañó Applejack-. ¿Derpy Hooves?

\- ¡Esto es un problema! ¡Y grave! -exclamó Luna, visiblemente molesta-. ¡No tenemos la seguridad de que no existan más de estos sistemas activos! ¡No podemos poner en peligro a cientos de ponys en cada vuelo!

* * *

Celestia suspiró y fijó su mirada en una clara fotografía de lo que parecía un aeródromo y edificios colindantes. De allí, al parecer, habían salido los proyectiles. Se acercó a la ventana que había tras el escritorio Resolute y se tomó varios instantes antes de volver a dirigirse a las portadoras.

\- ¿Qué sabemos del lugar desde donde se lanzaron esos... Misiles? -se interesó Celestia-. ¿Es una base militar? ¿Por qué no la hemos inventariado todavía?

\- No estaba dentro de la lista de las inmediatas -explicó Rainbow Dash-. Existe muy poca información sobre ese lugar y el primer análisis descartó que contuviese armas. Al parecer, la poca información no se debía a que estuviera abandonada sino a que...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Es una base super-super-secreta! -exclamó entonces Pinkie Pie-. ¡No tenemos ni idea de qué puede haber allí!

\- Esa no es una buena noticia -se sobresaltó Celestia, mirando al maletín nuclear bajo las capas de protección mágica-. Los humanos tendían a ocultar innombrables peligros tras sus secretos. ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?

\- Recibe varios nombres -continuó Applejack-. El código OACI es KXTA. En algunos archivos aparece como Groom Lake o Homey Airport.

\- Parece que los humanos, Princesa -continuó Rarity-, refieren al lugar en sus leyendas como "Área 51".

\- ¿Area 51? ¿Leyendas? -exclamó Luna extrañada.

\- ¡Era tan super-super-super-secreta que la mayoría de humanos no sabían qué podía haber allí! -exclamó Pinkie Pie-. ¡Así que fantasearon con un montón de cosas! ¡Decían que había habitantes de otros planetas! ¡Tecnologías increíbles!

\- Aunque creemos... Que es más probable -intervino Fluttershy-... Que sólo sea una base de experimentación militar.

Celestia volvió al sofá de las visitas y puso sus ojos en una fotografía muy extraña. No era una fotografía al uso, sino una composición de colores de algún tipo de aparato que no tomaba fotografías como una cámara normal. Correspondía al mismo área del aeródromo; incluso las pistas de aterrizaje y algunos edificios se distinguían. No obstante, parecía superpuesta otra imagen bajo ella. Caminos o conducciones o...

\- Esos son túneles subterráneos, ¿verdad? -comprendió Celestia.

\- Es lo que creemos -confirmó Twilight-. La imagen fue tomada con un radar de baja penetración. Los túneles de esa imagen corresponden a los niveles más superficiales.

\- ¿Niveles superficiales? -exclamó Luna-. ¡Pero si son...! ¡Es mucho más grande que la instalación subterránea que encontramos mi hermana y yo en Phoenix!

\- Hay algo más -informó Rainbow Dash-. Y creemos que es importante.

\- Adelante, Rainbow Dash.

\- Los misiles que nos lanzaron y sus tácticas no parecen responder a la sofisticación de los sistemas automáticos que hemos encontrado hasta ahora -explicó-. Creemos que su conducta obedece a... Inteligencia.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Luna con la boca abierta.

\- Creemos que hay algo inteligente allí -añadió Twilight-. Es posible que queden humanos con vida.

* * *

Twilight encontró a Dash en el hangar de Serena.

Días después de la reunión con Celestia en el DC, las Seis habían vuelto a Dryden con el objetivo de preparar el viaje al Área 51. En palabras de la Princesa, no conocía misión más adecuada para las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía que iniciar amistad con los humanos que quedaran en aquel lugar.

Rainbow había acudido a despedirse de Serena. Tras el vuelo de prueba y los datos obtenidos, no había motivos para continuar con el enorme gasto de recursos que suponía su operación.

\- Gracias -dijo Rainbow al oírla llegar-. Gracias por ayudarme a volar con ella.

Twiligh sonrió.

\- Era eso o esperar a que te diese por reactivar cualquier otro programa de la NASA -pensó Twilight en voz alta-. Sigo creyendo a pesar de misiles que esto era más seguro que colocarte en la punta de un cohete.

\- ¡Nunca os pediría tal cosa! -protestó Rainbow Dash con media sonrisa-. No digo que no me gustaría ver qué es eso del espacio -aceptó-, pero en los documentales de la base parece que los humanos lo pasaron fatal enviándose allí. Mucho esfuerzo y poca recompensa. Creo que aquí abajo hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Aunque quizás dentro de unos años...

Twilight sonrió.

\- No sólo quise reactivar a Serena por darte un capricho, ¿sabes? -confesó la unicornio.

\- ¡Vaya! -se sorprendió Rainbow-. ¿A la empollona le gustan los aviones?

Oyó a Twilight hacer un mohín.

\- ¡Claro que me gustan! No tanto como para pasar estos meses de trabajo como los hemos pasado, junto con las maratones de "Top Gun" lo admito, pero...

\- ¿Entonces?

Rainbow oyó a Twilight suspirar.

\- Este avión... Este avión es diferente a todos. No sólo es rápido... Nunca... Era militar, diseñado para la guerra, pero no lo hicieron para la guerra. ¿Entiendes? Sólo hacía reconocimiento. Espiaba -explicó Twilight-... Permitía saber qué hacía el enemigo y actuar en consecuencia. Lo que trato de decir es... Cuando los humanos no estaban haciéndose la guerra, se preparaban para ella. Temían perder lo que amaban y por eso se esforzaban en odiar.

\- No te sigo.

\- Este avión lo construyó el odio, Dash -explicó Twilight-. Pero también el amor. Las cosas increíbles que hace, las pudo el amor, pero nunca las hubiera podido de no ser por el odio. Si los humanos sólo hubiesen odiado, hubiesen desaparecido mucho antes; si sólo hubiesen amado, muy pocas de sus maravillas hubiesen existido alguna vez. Aspiro comprenderlos algún día, pero creo que este es el punto clave de todo y creo que Serena lo ejemplifica muy bien: amor y odio.

\- Hablas como una profe -sonrió Dash-. Profe Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Profe yo? ¡Jamás!

Rieron las dos, sin dejar de observar el SR-71 con coloretes de arcoiris bajo la carlinga.

Spitfire no había podido descubrir al pony responsable por el vandalismo, pero sí se había despachado a gusto con ellas por desobedecer una orden directa.

Después de la bronca, de manera muy contradictoria, había invitado orgullosamente a Rainbow Dash a unirse a los Wonderbolts cuando la Academia reabriera, al haber demostrado que era Hot Stuff. Y si a ella alguna vez le salían alas, había añadido dirigiéndose a Twilight, estaría encantada de contar con ella para las pruebas de admisión.

\- ¿Crees que encontraremos humanos allí, Twi? -le preguntó Rainbow.

\- No lo sé -admitió Twilight-. Podría ser un sistema automático muy sofisticado. Sólo sé que este nuevo mundo parece empeñado en no dejar que tengamos una vida tranquila. Al menos estarás contenta -añadió-: parece que seguiremos juntas de aventuras un rato más.

\- Seguiremos juntas no importa el qué -sonrió Rainbow Dash-, ahora lo sé.

Cerraron la puerta del hangar y dejaron tener por fin a Serena un merecido descanso.


	7. Para terminar (NdA)

**Para terminar (NdA)**

Ante todo, gracias por la acogida. Como le mencioné a SG91, ya sea por el _timing_ o por el _thumbnail_ molón (y la falta de reviews negativas), parece que la historia ha gustado.

Gracias.

Como ya introduzco en la sinopsis, SR-71 es un _spinoff_ de los planteamientos y el mundo ideado por SG91 en "Lo que fuimos". Más que por la idea de meter a los ponies en nuestro mundo (que también), lo que me llamó la atención de este fic es el poder evocador de muchas ideas que consideré (y considero) muy interesantes. Hay otro _spinoff_ por ahí de Volgrand "Perdidas en la selva", que sigue una historia de las CMC. Yo planeo escribir al menos otro sobre la aventura de Derpy para que aparezca en la manera en que lo hace en la historia original.

Tardará, me temo.

Animo a que si alguien quiere seguir SR-71 en su secuela en el Área 51, (cuántos unos al final!), está invitado a hacerlo. Yo la acabaré escribiendo, pero como las aventuras de Derpy, tardará. No veo inconveniente en que haya diferentes versiones de la misma historia.

Más que para hacer publicidad descarada, esta última nota iba encaminada a hacer puntualizaciones sobre las descripciones que hago del SR-71.

Y disculpas.

La primera y más importante: nadie, absolutamente nadie, en la historia militar registrada y oficial, ha conseguido evadir un misil haciendo un _dump-and-burn_. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de misiles en su última fase van por _heat-seeking_ (seguimiento del calor de los motores), hacerte más visible dejando un trail de fuego puede no ser una buena idea. Se puede admitir que los misiles de defensa automática del Área 51 puedan ser pasivos y 100% guiados desde un radar en tierra... Pero es una invención, básicamente, que Rainbow salve el día como lo hace.

Otro aspecto importante es que siendo el JP7 un combustible con alto punto de ignición, es poco probable que un piloto (incluso experto) de un SR-71 pudiese hacer un _dump-and-burn_. Esa cosa no arde, vamos, a menos que esté sometida a mucho calor. La que tenían que liar para arrancar los J58 en tierra, era de órdago, por cierto.

Es cierto también que, oficialmente, ningún SR-71 ha sido derribado nunca por un misil enemigo a pesar de haber soportado (según fuentes del proyecto), más de mil lanzamientos hostiles en su vida operativa. Era tan rápido que el procedimiento, como sabréis, era acelerar para dejar el misil atrás. No obstante, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en la actualidad (especialmente en sitios raros como el Área 51), es aceptable pensar que haya misiles capaces de alcanzar su cota de vuelo con la suficiente velocidad de intercepción.

También es poco probable que desde el radar de la base Edwards pueda detectarse un lanzamiento de un SAM en Nevada, o que el SR-71 viaje con transpondedor. Son licencias que espero no hayan ofendido a nadie. La reactivación del SR-71, sí es real. La NASA la llevó a cabo en Dryden a finales de los noventa, como parte de sus programas para desarrollo de motores ramjet: el SR-71 era tan alucinante y secreto, que incluso dentro de la propia industria americana, sus sistemas de más de 30 años de edad daban lecciones a propios y extraños.

Me he dejado una barbaridad de procedimientos operativos y de curiosidades en el tintero. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. Quería haber hablado de la Dipsy Doodle o de un montón de pequeños detalles que encontré en los procedimientos de emergencia (los J58 eran motores muy temperamentales). Sobre curiosidades como el origen del titanio para construirlos, los programas anteriores al SR-71 (como el YF-12 y el A-12), el proyecto Rainbow (ahí perdí un buen chiste), o la escasez de insecticida en los EEUU que provocó que Shell crease el JP7... Sólo decir que hay un montón de cosillas por ahí que animo a descubrir.

Lamentablemente quería contar lo que quería contar y al final sólo ha entrado el reabastecimiento en aire.

Creo que incluso aquellos a los que el mundo aeronáutico deja más o menos indiferentes, comparten cierta admiración o fascinación por el SR-71. Por encima de su aspecto poco común (mola verlo), para los que hemos sufrido tener que aprender cómo se hace un avión, descubrir cómo se lo curraron hace más de 50 años para hacer esta cosa con reglas de cálculo y planos de papel, al menos a mi me deja con la boca abierta.

Espero haber podido transmitir esa sensación dentro del universo MLP FiM creado por SG91. Ha sido divertido hacer este _spinoff_.

Espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias.


End file.
